carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Genetically Mutated Dinosaurs
Genetically Mutated Dinosaurs are dinosaurs whose genetic structure has been tampered with in order to create interest for DinoHunt Corp. These mutated dinosaurs usually sport vivid or different colors than their normal variants, as well as increased body sizes and exaggerated physical features. Officially, DinoHunt Corp. denies any claims of experimenting with the dinosaur species on FMM UV-32, and has cleared all of its employees of any alleged wrongdoing. "If you encounter mutated dinosaurs... be afraid, very afraid." - DinoHunt Corp. in-field tip. Mutated Dinosaur Variants Stegosaurus In addition to increased size and weight, the mutated Stegosaurus features a different color pattern than the normal variant. The mutated Stegosaurus is a lighter shade of brown with a dark splotched brown pattern, similar to an earth giraffe, with bright green eyes. On the top of the animal, but not on the sides or undersides, a series of vivid orange colors show through cracks near and under its scales, giving it a somewhat pyrotechnic look, which is similar to the mutant Ankylosaurus. In lines and cracks on the Stegosaurus's back plates, the same orange lines appear. Ankylosaurus Of all the mutated dinosaurs, the mutated Ankylosaurus is perhaps the most easily recognized as a mutant. In addition to its enormous size, the mutated Ankylosaurus sports elongated spikes and horns on its head and body. It also has a massive "sledgehammer tail", which ends in a gigantic, flattened tail club. The mutated Ankylosaurus is a lighter shade of brown than its normal variant, and sports vibrant orange scales reflecting through its armor, giving it a semi-volcanic appearance. Parasaurolophus By comparison, a mutated Parasaurolophus' appearance is very tame, and from a distance can easily be mistaken for a normal Parasaurolophus. The mutated Parasaurolophus is dark brown with a cream underside, and features many gold and orange stripe patterns decorating its hide. The spine of the mutated dinosaur is a long, narrow golden line with side branches of yellow patterning. The head, especially around the eyes, is highly decorated with yellow, creating a sort of crown-like appearance. Ceratosaurus The mutated Ceratosaurus is quite easily recognized as a mutant. It sports vivid gold scales all over its body, with bright green/blue stripes and patterns covering its hide, focusing near the animal's osteoderms. The short, knobby, bony osteoderm plates on the back of a normal Ceratosaurus have been transformed into elongated spines on the mutated variant. The mutated Ceratosaurus also features taller hornlets and a taller, sharper nose horn. The mutated Ceratosaurus has green eyes, and also darker colored teeth. Dark blotches appear more toward the underside of the animal, while light green ones form near the top. The claws, horns, and skull ridges of the animal are all silver-colored Triceratops The mutated Triceratops' appearance is relatively tame in comparison to other mutated dinosaurs. It sports a slightly elongated nose horn, piercing blue eyes, and is crowned with a vibrant red head and frill, with hints of brown and yellow. It's body is lighter green in color, with yellow spots covering its underside. All over its body, especially near the top, the cracks between scales show a yellow coloration. Tyrannosaurus The mutated Tyrannosaurus boasts increased size and weight, in addition to an enlarged skull ridge. The skull ridge of the mutant Tyrannosaurus reaches all the way behind its eyes, giving the back of its head a fat, brainy appearance. The mutated Tyrannosaurus is dark grey, with thin, silver stripes covering its body. The dinosaur is crowned with a pale grey top jaw from which menacing red eyes scan the landscape for food. Trivia * Because DinoHunt Corp. officially denies having any mutated dinosaurs on the planet, no license is required to harvest one. * Mutated dinosaurs will show up on the radar, but will not respond to the Dinosaur Decoy. ** The name and weight of a mutated dinosaur will not appear when one is highlighted by the rangefinder, either.